


A Knife In The Sand

by Siogosho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siogosho/pseuds/Siogosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pirate captain Vriska Serket wakes up on a beach with only a knife and a note from her kismesis detailing the capture of her crewmates and ship, she is anything but surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knife In The Sand

The beach wasn’t exactly the best you had ever landed on, and despite your raging headache and the fact that you haven’t eaten anything in what felt like sweeps, you figured it could be worse. You had been ambushed by Ampora and his crew earlier in the day. At least you think it’s still the same day, but you can’t really be sure because the enemy captain had knocked you out with the end of his stupidly fancy gun. When you came to, you realized that he had dumped you somewhere along the beach, which you are certain is the same beach you were spending the evening on before the raid. He had taken all of your weapons and gear leaving behind only an impressively long and elegant knife with his family crest on it, and a note clearly meant for you. 

After reading through the note with difficulty, as he had the most elegant handwriting you have ever seen, not that you would ever say that to his face, and all the loops and slants made it hard to make out the actual words. You get the gist of it eventually, sacrificing several excruciating minutes of your precious time. He has taken your ship, your crew, and essentially your life if you can’t find them, or if you are killed by whatever he plans on sending after you starting tomorrow morning. It’s a sick game. A challenge to survive. It’s a dare that you can’t help but be excited over despite the stakes. For too long have you been bored, but he has once again managed to take you by surprise. You can’t wait to begin.

You fold the note and put it in your coats pocket, momentarily grateful that he probably made a conscious decision to leave it on you instead of taking it, knowing full well of the cold night to come. He can be such a sweetie sometimes. You look around at your surroundings, and you are not disappointed. He made sure to cover his tracks to make it as difficult for you to track as possible. He’s obviously been planning this for a while. You smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter (more like an introduction) to the story so strap yourself in for a mulit chaptered ride!


End file.
